


Temptation

by radlilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for the Supernatural Reverse Big Bang for 2014. I was hesitant to do it again, since last year I had <b>two</b> authors drop out on me. But I decided to give it one more try, at least.</p>
<p>I'll post links to the fic when they go up.</p>
<p>I went with a Lucifer/Sam/temptation theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

  
  
  
**Fic Title:**[Temptation](http://julesblackangel.livejournal.com/658.html)  
 **Author:** julesblackangel  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN, Horror  
 **Pairing(s):** Adam (biblical)/Eve (biblical), Sam/Eve(biblical)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 2,846  
 **Warnings:** Dub-con?  
 **Summary:** Once again an instrament for Lucifer, Sam brings the first sin to man kind.


End file.
